gravity falls: once again!
by theshadowswish
Summary: "a different form... a different time..." well its the time, five years after the weirdmageddon, and all will be twisted and broken, the zodiac, with two mysterious members shall come, but who are they? and what will come in this exciting conclusion to gravity falls: once again!
1. prolouge

GRAVITY FALLS: ONCE AGAIN.

CREATED BY THESHADOWSWISH, LOYALARTEMIS, EPIC2AWESOME, DESTROYTHEAWESOME62, AND BALLOONBOYBEAR

DISCLAIMER:

We do not own gravity falls or Disney.

Prologue:

A bit before chapter one, 150 miles from Daytona beach, Florida, 11:38 pm.

A large yet not quite ship floated In the water, waves crashed gently into it as it rocked slowly, its maidens name was in fact barely visible by the night sky, the "Stan-O-War" rocked as a man watched the water, calmly he wrote in a small journal and had a single quill and bottle of ink, he sighed as he slapped it closed with his six fingered hand, a number four was on the deep red/brown book, a golden six fingered hand was open on the front, a large scratch went through the hand and almost from the spine to the edge, Stanford pines sighed in worry, they would be late for the party.

"what am I going to say to them…." He asked himself.

It had been five years since he met two spectacular children, two children who helped stop a tyrannical dream demon from ending the world we knew, but…

A man laid in a cot downstairs, sleeping soundly as ford passed, entering a small study, without that man… neither would be here today, no one would be safe, no one would be spared from the demon's rule.

He sighed as he sat in a nailed down desk chair, eyes on several mas spread across the small desk, he had done all the calculations, while the man in the cot drove the boat.

"hey sixer…" the man said, turning in his cot.

"yes Stanley?"

"…. Get some sleep, if you're right about that wormhole thing…. We'll make it…" Stanley pines said, groggy until he fell back asleep, ford sighed, he was right after all, but as soon as he got into bed, and closed his eyes, he felt something watch him, something…. powerful.

Ford opened his eyes, pulling a small pistol that was not from this dimension at the very least from his right-side holster, but suddenly the gun turned into a piece of rock.

"what the?" he questioned, at both the now gun that was a stone replica, and the world he was on.

The air was mostly moist, the ground was hard rock with water flowing over it in every direction, pink, white and yellow clouds floated by at knee, head and rather all heights, but the most concerning was the large hole before him, a large hole that two glowing pink eyes watched him, ford looked for his boat or even his brother, but neither were there. "where…. Am i?" he asked the hole, where a voice came.

"a world…. Between worlds…. power in the mind…. lies here…." It said, but ford knew whatever it was, it was ancient. "who are you?" ford asked again.

"I am power in your sleep, dreams and nightmare that I reap, power that I hold, secrets shall be told, prophecy shall be said to all, for I am the great A-X-O-L-O-T-L…" it said, ford didn't even have time to look as the large being in the hole erupted into the sky, ford only saw a pink blur as it hid in the clouds. "why am I here for?" ford asked.

"I reward those who need answers dear, ask me anything and it will become clear, but be warned for your question, you only get one as I shall mention…" axolotl said, appearing before ford behind him, landing with a thud and a splash, ford recognized the being and bowed immediately.

"you are kind, young scholar, but your mind clouds you, seek enlightenment, not knowledge, that will do…" he said, looking at ford with frozen eyes.

"well… what should I do to get back home in time?" ford asked, the being only laughed.

"that I will handle, ask away, for we don't even have half a day…" axolotl said, ford recognized that whatever he was going to ask, it was going to be a riddle like prophecy.

"okay…. What lies ahead?" ford asked, the being laughed out loud. "you ask wize, direct and clear, but you should hold everyone close that you dear…" axolotl said, before his eyes glowed pink.

"you must seek the guardian of the jewel, seek the diamond for help,

Eye will be watching from the sea and kelp,

Pinetree shall grow and llama shall become strong,

Heart and glasses shall fix anything wrong,

Fish shall swim, run or fly,

Hand shall fight with thy,

Pentagram shall throw magik and power,

Question mark shall change the hour,

Ice bag shall be calm and true,

Shooting star shall love one new,

Time will be reborn, air shall turn cold,

A great evil shall come, all shall be told,

Everything lies on the last chance to make things right,

The stones last guardians…. Shall fall at night…" axolotl said, ford only memorized it in his mind but didn't need to as a large letter appeared in his hand. "I have to send you back, that is true, but only you can be you, return once again, stop the war, all lies ahead and much… much more…" the being said before ford blinked, and was back his cot, light shone through the small window as morning came and stan came rushing down the stairs. "hey sixer! Explain why we are at coos bay, Oregon?!" he asked angerly, ford almost ran the man down, sure enough, they were docked at the small towns bay. "… I guess we have an unexpected ally…." He said, only pondering as he looked at his jackets pocket… where a single tan letter the size of half his journals size laid. "all… will… change…" a voice came from the sky, ford looked and saw the clouds turn into the beast's shape, a frilly head, a long body, a tadpole like tail, and two glowing pink eyes. "well…. That's something you don't see every day…." Stan said, looking at a pig trying to mate with a goat. "sigh… let's get a car and get to the shack…" ford said, as they walked into town, the beast shape in the could disappeared, and began their one-way trip to a familiar town…

Zhofrph wr judylwb idoov: rqfh djdlq…

(Welcome to gravity falls: once again…)

WHAT A THRILLING AND WEIRD PROLOUGE! Sorry lads, I am redoing the first chapter with loyalartemis and destroytheawesome62, but hey! We got a prologue! And to all readers, there will be coded messages! The entire list of codes are below:

Atbash.

Caesar (3 back)

Caesar (3 forward).

Vingere.

A1z26.

And my great shadow cipher, which will be revealed letter by letter during the first 26 chapters, here's a hint for next time we meet again: _**EVERYTHING ISNT WHAT IT SEEMS IN THAT SMALL TOWN…. NOR CAN YOU TRUST JUST ANYONE…. NOT ALL ARE BORN EQUAL…. AND SEVERAL THINGS WILL BE DESTROYED…. FEAR THE BEAST WITH ONE EYE…..**_

-T.S.W., L.A., E.2.A., D.T.A.62 and any readers who give suggestions for mysteries!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello all! Here's the first chapter up and posted! As promised, as I am following in EZB's footsteps, I am doing a two-part chapter! Yep, awesome right? Well without a do, here's the great beginning to the end of all gravity falls fanfiction!

...

Chapter one: the epic return… part one. (code part one: A=Z)

(A/N: authors (plural of author since we all are working on this thing) note, usually having a name before the ":" is who it is from, or from us all if no name is present)

A teen boy sat at a desk looking over notes, small scribbles of creatures and items of interest laid everywhere with little captions.

The teen boy wore a common plaid button up t shirt along with rustic jeans, but for some reason, instead of being outside like most of the population, he sat indoors.

"where did I screw up?" he asked himself, looking at one simple page with a equation written on it, a long equation.

"how did I screw it up?" he asked as he crumpled it and threw it at a overflowing waste basket, the teen looked at his desk before knocking all the papers and hidden books off with a single swipe, adjusting a lamp, he placed down a small blue book, one bearing a Pine tree on the cover, and a number 3.

That alone gave him so many memories from the past.

The past.

Not all were like him, not all were even similar to mason "dipper" pines, he was an odd bean of the bag of jelly beans.

"heh…" he chuckled, remembering his own words from four summers ago.

"we are not normal…"

He flipped it to the third page, summer was about to begin… he had to begin the book again, four summers took two journals… 300-page journals, every single inch covered in writing, nothing left out.

"I wonder what this summer would-"

The doorbell rang and the mail slot clicked open as a small bundle of letters were pushed through, at least twenty letters sat there, along with a final small package.

"huh." Dipper said, he had a clear view to the door, so he was curious already, not only did the letters and box seem… out of normal, the mail arrived four hours early.

Getting up, he slid the journal into his back pocket, somehow fitting, as he picked up the package.

"what the?" he exclaimed; the box was seemingly filled with a heavy material.

Opening it, he found a wooden box, filling the entire thing up, with a small note on the top, addressed to him.

"do not open till summerween.

-anom."

"interesting." Dipper said, pulling the box out of its package, he pulled at the clasp yet it didn't budge, he noticed one thing he should've seen earlier.

A key hole.

"… I'm an idiot." He said quietly while looking for the key, but couldn't find it.

"… summerween eh?" he said, with a deep smile.

"jack you trickster." He said, sighing and placing the box on his desk, and turned to the letters.

"mcgucket, wendy, soos, even pacifica?!" he exclaimed, looking at the twenty letters before him, but one final one caught his eye.

"To:

Dipper pines,

98-30 sea view ave, piedmont CA, 94611,

From:

Jackson peterson, 8217 down road, gravity falls, Or, 12345."

Dipper looked at it, confused, and ripped it open.

"dear dippin-dots,

Jackie here, I wish to tell you that this year will be weirder than the last, and I hope you'll come to experience it!

Yes Pacifica asked me to write this, yes she forced me to make a detailed later to send to you, yes she is planning a surprise party as the shack on June 1st, be late will ya? It begins at 4 o-clock sharp, ill try to buy time an distract Mabel for a minute, can't wait for your return this summer, and also a gnome wont stop pestering me, his names "cleft" I think? Maybe not… still though come! Don't be a party pooper and inform Mabel of the party, expect a call the night you read this, or a few minutes afterword anyway, as I sent Mabel a letter too! Bye!

-Jackie boy"

Dipper couldn't help but smile, Mabel's crush, the elusive Jackson Peterson, dippers closest friend his age and gender…

"same as always…" he said, folding the letter, sure enough as soon as he set it down, the his phone rang.

"that would be Mabel." He sighed chuckling to himself, as he answered it.

Elsewhere.

"yawn morning wads!" Mabel pines said lazily, though it was clearly noon, as the pig looked up from a really expensive bed with his name engraved on it.

"yes, master good after noon to you too!" she cooed in a gruff voice while messing with the pigs feet.

"thank you waddles… now for the mail!" she said, sliding off her slippers with her name embordered in gold thread off and picked up the small pile of mail collected in a small basket, along with a note from a post man of a package.

"a package?!" she exclaimed, quickly opening the door, sure enough there was a package, or rather two.

"a tiny and a big… y, big-y!" she said to herself as she picked them up and brought them inside.

"wow.. heavy.." she said as she placed them down and pulled a pair of scissors from nowhere.

"lets see what's in big-y!" she said, ripping it open, inside was a enormous supply of gummy koalas, "dummies", a knock off brand of smarties, and a single letter.

"jack…" she said, looking at the letter with a grin.

Ripping it open, she found a simple note.

"dear Mabel,

Please return to gravity falls, not only I but most of the town misses you and your brother, so please return, and enjoy the candy, I think it would last you till you arrive…

-jackie boy."

Mabel felt a familiar sensation fill her chest, a sensasation that filled her each time she thought of jack.

With a smile she stood up and looked onto the horizon with a deep grin.

"hey Alexa, send a message to Janice, "cancel everything, going to Oregon for summer, you got boss clearance till im back."!" She said as the device behind her blipped.

"message sent." It said as Mabel picked up her phone, and dialed a number.

"come on dip, answer."

"yes?" her brothers voice came from the other side of the phone.\

"you wanna return?" she asked in a sneaky voice.

"… you got a letter from jack didn't you." He asked, she grinned hard, dipper didn't need to hear a "yes" he knew the answer already.

"June first…. 6 am… Highway 97…. Bring supplies and waddles… meet you there." He said before hanging up, mabel bounced.

"okay for tiny now! she said, ripping open the second box, inside was a single thing, no letter, no address, only a sheet of paper with a single sentence on it, in a language she didn't know.

"ardeat ad tempus, reddam"

...

The drive to gravity falls was not simple.

Even more so with a sister behind you honking the entire way.

Dippers blue jeep could only go so fast… not like he would speed unlike his sister on the one lane road, who drove her favorite pink Camaro, ironically it wasn't the most expensive car he had seen her drive, but still.

"come on dip faster it would take years to get there at this rate!" Mabel hollered out of the side of her vehicle; dipper chuckled.

"it would be three minutes…" he yelled back as the teen slid back grumbling into her car.

"heh…" dipper chuckled, a one-way road he picked for this very purpose, almost no one takes this road to gravity falls, luckily, he found it a few years ago, he could go any speed he wanted on this road, from 10 to 160 miles per an hour.

Yet 40 seemed right for today.

Several honks behind him in protest gave him a tiny bit of annoyance… but he could deal with it.

A flare launched out of the woods, dipper almost stopped the car, but remembered jacks warning.

"we might be early…" he said, looking at the digital clock, sure enough… it was thirty minutes till noon.

"oops." Dipper grimaced driving along, he wondered if they set up early.

(Elsewhere.)

"dang it guys hurry thirty minutes all we have!" jack yelled at the others, who ran around setting up decorations and loading tables with food.

"wendy, how's the smoke machine?" jack yelled to the red head, who groaned.

"not good cant soos do this?!" she yelled panicly, jack sighed and ran over.

"soos is getting ready for the twins and getting Emily into her dress..." he said while gently pushing her to the side lightly and pulled some wires, and reinserted as the machine suddenly came alive.

"…. How." She demanded.

"I'm the spare handyman what do you-" jack started, but a crack and a pop from far off sounded, jack saw a red ball with a fading streak rise to the sky.

"…. Crap… everyone... make that three minutes…"

"three minutes? Whats three minutes?" asked a little girl who looked a lot like soos and melody ramerez.

"uh…. Wheres your dad?" wendy asked.

"stuck in the celling…" she said cheerfully, and jack bellowed a hearty laugh.

"show me…" he said the the girl while giving wendy the "hurry before its too late" look.

Wendy only saluted.

...

Dipper saw the shack before she did, so he slowed down a bit, buying precious seconds if they needed it.

"come on MASON!" Mabel roared with frustration.

"hold it…avoiding a pothole…" he lied, yet there was one before him but it didn't mean anything.

VVVRRRROOOOOMMMMM

Mabel burst past him when she had the chance, immediately parking outside, a little girl burst out of the shack as mabel opened her door.

"Mabel!" she roared jumping into Mabel's arms.

"hey Emily!" she said swinging the girl.

"wheres piggy?" she asked.

"waddles?" Mabel asked, the girl nodded.

"wabbles." She said, Mabel smiled.

"close enough." She set the girl down and opened the back seats door, where a certain pig launched out of it.

"piggy!" she roared, hugging the pig as she was knocked over, waddles the pig licked the girls face repeatedly as mabel stood there jealous.

"he smells cookies…" she said sighing, catching the smell as well as diper parked, careful of the girl and pig on the ground.

"oh god Emily!" a familiar voice came from the shack, as the mother of the child ran out as waddles backed off as melody picked up her kid, brushing dirt and gravel off a pretty yellow dress.

"keep it clean okay?" she said sweetly to the child who nodded with a grin, her face covered in pig slobber.

"and clean your face… its almost food time okay?" she asked the girl who nodded and ran inside as fast as she could.

"nice to see you here early… ill get jack." Melody said quickly darting inside the shack, as dipper tapped Mabel's shoulder, knowing the secret party.

"hey Mabel…"

"yes?"

'you got here first… what's my punishment…" dipper said with a forced smile, Mabel turned slowly with a demonic evil face.

"oh ho-ho… this will be good…" she said and started to brainstorm for their little bet they made at the highway.

"I command thee…. To get me a pitt cola every time we have food or anytime, I want for the summer!" she said with a smug look.

"a week."

"DEAL!" she shouted shaking his hand, as dipper panicked inside, remembering the event years ago.

"still?" she said, knowing the look in his eyes.

".. yeah…"

"ahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" the laughter echoed their heads, the laughter that came five years ago….

Mabel shuttered.

"its over dippin-dots…" Mabel said putting a hand on her brothers' shoulder.

"thanks…: dipper said, realizing what she meant. As a certain teen came out.

"hey you two…" a voice came from the shack. "a little early, aren't you?" jack said, leaning on the doorway.

"hey jack!" dipper said as jack sighed.

"where's the others?" Mabel asked, jack smiled lightly.

"in town… you arrived rather early…. We were planning a party but you guys got here first…" jack said chuckling lightly, dipper hid a knowing grin behind a serious look.

"did ford or stan come back yet?" he asked barely holding the grin.

"nope… not even sure who they are except for pictures…. They're your grand-uncles, right?" jack asked dipper nodded.

"right ill remember that anyway wanna go out back for a few games before the party arrives?" jack asked, with a sinister grin.

"im going to beat your record this time!" Mabel said with the similar grin, jack's Ping-Pong record took the towns surprise…. Much less anyone tried to beat it failed miserably, it wasn't the world record, but he always outsmarted and out swung the enemy.

"oh so you wish to try again after your slaughter eh?" jack teased turning for the shack mabel said one sentence.

"oh hell yeah."

"heh heh… challenge accepted." He said and walked through the shack with twins in tow.

"hey soos! Ya ready to play a game?" jack said out loud as he exited the back door, a bright light blinded the twins for a second, before they were astonished.

Almost the entire town… and several people they met.

"surprise!" yelled everyone, surprisingly the multi-bear and several unicorns sat together talking when they arrived, among manutars, small faires, and a surprising presence of-

"elves?!" dipper questioned as he saw a small squad of them before him, with them a teen elf, one with silky black hair and starliong blue eyes.

"hey, ye two ready for a party?" she said in a rich irish accent.

"tari?! What? Where? HOW?!" mabel said running into a hug.

"my parents finally accepted I was five hundred years and cant control me…" she said with a wink to dipper who saluted.

"thanks to your "adventure" last year… im having more freedom…. So thanks." She said letting go of the sweater lover who sighed.

"yeah… that was fun…" mabel said looking to the sky.

"how was being chased by werewolf's fun?" dipper interjected, with annoyance.

"being chased by hot werewolf guys is fun…" mabel began. "even though they wanted to eat you and use me and her as-"

"okay that's enough!" tari and dipper said at once Mabel laughed, the fact of what their leader said to them before they chased was embarising for the three, despite the age difference.

Dipper turned slightly away but before he could say anything else, a familiar hand tapped dippers shoulder.

"hey loser." Wendy said to the boy, who spun around quickly.

"Wendy!" he said surprised. "what? You think I would leave you two to a party? And not join? Come-on you know I'm a party animal." Wendy said with a grin, Mabel cheered.

"you're dancing with me again?!" she said with a grin.

"eh… maybe." Wendy said rubbing the back of her neck.

"you enjoyed the dub step didn't you." Mabel said getting close to Wendy's face, who gave a hearty laugh.

"yes fine!" she admitted. "plus, if I remember correctly, I want to beat your dancing skills." Wendy said with the familiar grin jack had.

"oh think you can take her on corduroy?" a snotty voice came from behind her, she didn't even need to turn to know who it was.

"great… who invited the northwest?" Wendy said at the teen girl, jack took a visible side step and hid behind one of the manutars.

"you are dead later." Wendy said to the teen who gave a weary grin.

(A/N D.T.A62: Wendy and Pacifica have a rivalry over dipper for whatever reason, Luke or epic2awesome didn't specify what but the reason will appear ion another chapter.)

"what… cant you look at me?" Pacifica said, a little annoyed.

"still think you're high and mighty?" Wendy snapped; Pacifica snorted.

"so? What's the problem?" she snapped back, even though she had changed in five years, some traits are still in her, such as the snotty tone she gave to Wendy.

"why you little-"

"you two calm down or I will kick you from the roof." A voice came behind them, as a tall woman with soos's body type came up, the two girls stepped away quickly.

"good." melody said, frowning at the two.

"no fighting, do it on your own turf." She said to the woman and teen who nodded, then melody suddenly snapped to a nicer, and welcoming side.

"enjoy the party then! And where did my kid go?" she said to herself and walked off looking for a little girl, dipper and Mabel sighed in relief, melodies "mom" side was somewhat scary, even though they weren't related, it was clear not to piss her off.

"huh… where is waddles?" Mabel questioned as well in her head, as the Elvin teen also disappeared.

"where is tari?" jack asked himself setting a few boxes of soda on the ground as the elvin guards looked around as well.

...

"piggy!" Emily said, hugging the one and only waddles, who licked Emily's face lightly.

"well what do we have here?" a Irish voice said.

"ellie!" Emily said, tari sighed.

"nope… but good for now… so petting waddles eh?" she asked, they were under the back porch, with a view of the back yard and pool.

"yep!"

"good… so you wanna join the party? I hear there is more cookies!" tari said with a grin. "how about I steal a couple and we'll feed piggy?" tari said with a grin, the girl smiled and nodded.

"let's go then!" the elf said and climbed out of the small crawl space with the girl and pig, off to do some mischief.

...

The party began a few moments after a cookie disaster with tari and Emily as ring leaders, waddles stole an entire plate of sugar cookies and ran into the woods to hide and eat them and Emily was put in time out, the elf however was asked not to do it again, and the dancing commenced.

"in this corner we have the third year champion in three years is mabel pines!" soos said in a microphone as the crowd got together.

"in that corner! We have the second place winner for one year, give it up for wendy corduroy!" soos said to the crowd as they got hyped up.

"in this corner… so many corners, is the elusive Elvin dancer, second place winner in two years and third place winner last year is tari…" soos stopped, as one of the elvin guards leaned to wispier in his ear.

"just tari! Okay and finally last but not least, is a newcomer! Give it up for toby determined!" soos said as the reporter moon walked and danced his way around his space.

"five minutes on the clock!" melody said as jack hooked up a giant digital clock bearing five minutes.

"dubstep music in place?" she asked her husband who nodded with a grin. "start… NOW!" melody yelled as the music began. (play any dubstep song you want, repeat it if its under five minutes or just stop at five minutes exactly after its done.) the timer began clicking down as the crowd began their dance votes with little papers.

"who knew toby would do it this year…" jack said to dipper at the punch and soda table, dipper nodded.

"yep… but I figured it might happen." Dipper said, sipping pitt cola and strawberry juice from a paper cup.

"aye matey…" jack said in his best pirate impression.

"I better get two wee papers for voting!" jack said, turning and walked like a pirate with only one leg towards melody. "I better watch me booty for thieves as well." Jack said, slightly breaking the pirate accent, and disappeared in a small crowd, dipper sighed, what could go wrong with voting?

...

"okay we have an unexpected result…" melody said with a surprised smile.

"all four contestants ate tied." Melody dropped the four dancers groaned.

"oh come on!" wendy sighed.

"well there's only one thing left to do now folks… contestants! Dace till you drop! Last one dancing wins!" melody yelled as soos cracked thunder from his keyboard, with a few "yeah"s.

"okay… ready to be out danced lassies?" tari said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"do I even need to say yes?" mabel sneered.

"aye.. you do." Tari shot back with a playful grin as music began.

"and start!" melody yelled and the here girls and weird guy danced like no one was watching.

...

Hours went by and the party disbanded after wendy somehow outlasted the other two girls, and toby determined outlasted her.

"yay, I am recognized!" he said, as the three girls chuckled, soon the party was over and it was jacks job to clean up, with the help of wendy and the twins.

"what a party…." Wendy sighed, tossing the last of the streamers into a garbage bag.

"aye." Tari said, sipping a glass of punch while relaxing.

"aren't you going to help miss priss?" wendy asked, the elf who laughed.

"yeah… sure ill help…" she said, emptying her glass and then tossed he plastic cup into a trash can expertly.

"there… helped lass!" she smirked, Wendy frowned but gave a thumbs up to the elf, who outsmarted her by some reason.

"hey you two… knock it off…" jack said, while lifting a pile of dishes somehow easily into the shack.

"hey you two! see you tomorrow." Jack yelled from the shack, Dipper and Mabel sighed.

The day was getting late.

"hey… you wouldn't mind if I stay for a bit?" tari asked, Mabel looked at her with surprise… which turned into glee.

"girl's night!" she screamed with joy, hugging the elf and bouncing with her.

"aye! Aye! Put me down!" she half screamed and laughed.

"okay! Let's call Candy and Grenda and see if they are here! And where did Pacifica go?" she asked, dipper shrugged.

"okay… we'll call her to! Hey Emily! Want a sleep over?" she called into the shack as she burst into it, dipper laughed and the elf gave a concerned look.

"is… this safe?" she asked, dipper shrugged.

"define safe."

"oh boy." Tari said, wondering what she gotten herself into.

...

Jack biked home, it was faster than his usual foot travel, and it was safer than just walking blindly into the woods.

He lived far off into the forest, not far enough that it took a long time to get there, but it was a good four miles from the shack.

"the place is nice somewhat, and it is the cheapest option right now." He remembered saying when he looked for somewhere to live, strangely the past resident left all his items, from a extensive library to a small gun shop in the basement, jack wondered who owned it before he did, as there were no traces of names nor any photos to look at to try to find out who lived there before him.

Not the strangest thing he experienced for sure.

But still eerie enough for him to lock every door and window to the point of "excessive".

But when he rounded the small road to his home, he saw something that he didn't expect but knew was coming.

The front door was blown off the hinges.

"… that's new..." he thought, parking his bike next to a tree, and entered his home.

Everything was destroyed, books were thrown, shelves were emptied, drawers were cleaned out as several things were broke.

"what the hell?" jack thought while grabbing his trusty metal baseball bat from an umbrella stand.

"hello?" he said, as a crash came from the back room.

"who's there?!" he demanded, and was answered by a mysterious figure.

"well my boy… I am Baron Von Numnum, and have you seen a book with a golden hand with a number 3 or below?" he asked, stepping out of the shadows, the man was dusty yet stood strong, grey hair and a mustache, the man looked at least thirty in age, with a aviators goggles and classic brownish tan trench coat, with a grey sweater and cargo pants with thick black boots.

"excuse me?" jack said, he never heard of the guy.

"you may not have heard of me, for I am from a… different nation beyond these woods.

"great… a psycho." Jack thought sarcastically and set the bat down.

"where exactly is this "nation"?" jack asked, his hand was near the bats handle but wasn't touching it.

"…. You may not have heard of it… it's a nation far into northern Asia." The man said.

"so somewhere in Australia eh?" jack said, the man grinned.

"why yes my boy… somewhere in there indeed.

Jacks alarms went off, he should've corrected him, but he didn't, unless this man is off the rockers, or...

"what were you looking for again?" jack asked, opening a drawer on his desk.

"a or three books with a six fingered hand made of gold paper." The man said, jack nodded.

"I believe I saw something like that in my light study upstairs…" jack said, the man looked up.

"feel free to look, it may not be it, ill be here…. Did you make this mess?" jack asked.

"uh… no." the man said, jack nodded cautiously.

"okay…. Upstairs third door to the left when you reach the end of the stairs." Jack said, putting some paper into the drawer.

"sure… ill be right back." The baron said, suspiciously and almost bolted upstairs, as soon as he went out of sight, jack pulled the drawer out, and two others and flipped them upside down, carefully opening a secret compartment in each, soon after a few seconds, he had three books, one to three with a golden six fingered hand on each.

Jack shoved them into a small backpack and grabbed his bat, and ran for his bike, as soon as he reached it did he feel a pair of eyes on him.

Jack turned to see the man look at him with evil eyes.

"you liar!" he said, jack did send him to his bedroom after all.

"shit!" jack cursed, running the bike and jumped on as the man gave chase, he had a few places he could go and had few he trusted that dearly to help him right now, most of the town would follow the finders keepers law or say to give it back top the man, he didn't want the latter.

"I have to get to the police station." Jack thought as he pedaled, as he looked back, and saw the man stop, jack almost smiled and thought he won.

Almost was the key word.

The man suddenly grew large, larger than a horse, with two large eyes and a large man like body with large arms and smaller legs, jack had seen something like that in the journal.

A Gremlobin.

"oh great…. Jack thought, remembering the entries.

"don't tell me I have a shape shifter on my tail." He groaned sarcastically as he petaled harder as the being roared angerly.

"yep… I'm dead." Jack said, as he went for town, but the Gremlobin appeared, blocking the one road to town, he had to take the other, which led...

"not a bad idea…" jack thought as he swerved, going down the path he usually took for quite some time, a road to one place, the mystery shack.

...

A game of cards shouldn't be hard right?

Quatro was hard enough with four players, but even more?

"take two cards red head." Tari said with a smile, Wendy sighed and pulled two cards from the enormous deck which was a "four times as large" edition.

"my turn!" Emily said, dropping a reverse.

"oh yeah my turn!" Wendy said evilly and dropped a plus seven.

"take it or lose!" she bellowed with a laugh the elf smiled and took the cards, Abuelita sat in her regular chair watching a late-night drama show with melody and Soos, who was enjoying "the duchess approves"

"how dare you sir!" said a man on tv.

"how dare you dare me!" said another.

"oh, this is like… so awesome." Soos stated quietly as he was glued to the tv, the Elvin guards half watched the show and watched the game, both divided on the very part.

"mwahahahaha Quatro!" Mabel said, slapping down a card leaving her with four.

"oh no!" Emily cried.

"don't worry she has like four turns left." Wendy said to the child who nodded but was still concerned.

Dipper sat in his temporary room, remembering the little talk with Mabel.

"I'll rent a house! I am a millionaire after all!"

Dipper chuckled, always the gloater.

He closed his journal, with a sigh, he looked at the rising moon, somewhat glad it was a normal moon, then turned to a small photo his sister took five years ago with two adult men behind them.

"I wonder where they are…" dipper said to himself, and got up to walk downstairs.

...

"mwahahahahaha I win!" Emily shouted with a grin, the girls groaned, outmatched in a simple card game.

"my life is meaningless…" Wendy said depressed but shot to a smile.

"nice game… but I think ill turn in…" tari said, standing as her guards readied themselves.

"awwwww!" Emily booed, but was clearly tired.

"come on… ill get you to bed…" Mabel said, holding the girl's hand and brought her upstairs.

"okay bye…" tari said, but everyone stopped, melody shut the tv off, Soos snapped to reality and realized it too.

Screaming.

Getting closer.

"positions!" said one of the guards, surrounding the elf, who glared at annoyance.

A crash came from outside, as the front door was shoved open by-

"jack?" Wendy questioned, who panted, rain fell hard outside, and he was soaked.

"run…. away…" he said, and collapsed against the door frame, Wendy grabbed him and helped I'm to a chair.

"run from what?" she asked, everyone heard another crash, but much closer, everyone turned, and saw a creature through the door.

"a Gremlobin?!" tari shouted as guards took attacking stances.

"no…." jack said out of breath, just as dipper arrived and swathe creature.

"something else entirely…" he said, as the beast shrunk into a man.

"oh no." Wendy whispered in fear, stepping back as dipper stared in shock.

The shapeshifter stood before them, free of his cage.

"oh... dipper my boy, its been a while, hasn't it?" the shifter said, with a deep grin.

"attack!" said an elfin guard and all four charged.

Grenda, previously silent shouted in her booming voice. "beat it up!"

The elves slashed one by one, the first sword slash missed and the elf was thrown into a wall, the next grazed his cheek.

"ow." The shifter said, picking up the man and tossed him out the front door with brute strength.

The shifter grabbed a guard before he could react and slammed him hard into the floor, creating as hole and a limp guard within it, the last guard stood there, fear clearly in his eyes.

"oh, hold still… this will be quick…" the shifter said, launching at the elf, only to get hit in the head with… a frying pan?

"stay out of my house you…. Creature!" melody said, swinging the weapon again, only to get blocked, and with one hand he snapped the iron pan with ease, the other a backhand to the woman, tossing her into her husband, Grenda, Candy, and Pacifica, who went sprawling together.

"guys!" dipper shouted in fear, turning the creature, who grinned.

"where are they my boy… where are the journals?" he asked stepping closer, the last Elvin guard tried to intervene, tried Is the key word here, as he was backhanded into the register counter.

"last chance…" he said, changing form, into a large lizard creature, one with a pair of wings and two horns spouting from his head.

"a dragon?!" dipper screamed in his head, as the creature looked at the remaining, then paused on jack, who tried to hide the backpack.

"what's in there?" the shifter boomed, as his tail shot forward and grabbed the bag.

"no!" jack yelled, and rushed forwards, only to be slapped back with the very tail.

"oh… yes…" the shifter said, ripping the bag open, and dipper stared in disbelief.

All the journals….

All there in the shifters grasp.

"don't worry… ill be back later, after I have a bit of fun trying out these new forms…" the shifter said, and ran out and flew for the heavens.

"no!" dipper yelled, as the creature disappeared in the sky, too late… he had acted too late.

He turned to the group, who gave him the same look.

This wasn't good at all.

Not one bit.

…..

Well, well, well! It has come! The first to the epic return has started!

Didn't expect the shifter, right? Well the next part explains all!

Don't worry, no one will die… yet.

Now each part I will give character bios so you know what happened in the five years you have missed, starting with Mabel pines!

...

Mabel pines:

Age: 17

Sex: female

Hair: brown (long)

Zodiac: shooting star (khnvgw fxgdzwezt)

Bio: after their great first summer in gravity falls, she brought her pig m=home to piedmont, the twins parents didn't like the idea of a pig but accepted it after a week, each day since Mabel had built all sorts of costumes and sweaters for her and the pig, until one day when her mother suggested selling her ideas, soon the pets And Humans Clothing store plus, or the P.A.H.C.S.P., was born, and since her company started in early winter three years ago, she had racked up almost a billion dollars in sales alone.

...

And the first time code before the normal end of chapter coded messages!:

Pbvwhulrxv whpsoh lq wkh zrrgv sruwudblqj d zhlug fuhdwxuh, irxu "jxdugldqv" jxdug d iordwlqj uhg uxeb lq wkh vkdsh ri d ukrpexv...

See you all next time, and remember: reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!

-T.S.W. and folks

(Update) TOP OF MORNING! DING DING DING! TOP OF MORNING! DING DING DING!

Wake you up yet?

Good, this is an updated chapter, 16 pages of words I fit into a small screen XD.

So here's the beginning, I am updating the chapters before I add a chapter, sorry but my OCD is going off for not writing correctly, so many errors were in the original doc, and I rewrote, and revised it, but the turn of events stayed the same.

Am I a magician?

No… I'm an illusionist.

:)

So welcome all to the beginning and end of all gravity falls fanfics, though I'm sure others will continue, this may just be the only gf fic I ever do, but I have an idea of a special thing for those who want backstories to jack, tari, and several new characters and old to clear things up.

I have a lot on my plate as it is…

*shows his plate with bread labeled work, potatoes marked free time, bacon marked gaming time, and a glass of Kool-Aid marked gravity falls once again book.*

I cant fit anymore…" tries to but another food item but a invisible barrier blocks him*

See… not enough time yet XD

See you guys! Ideas for future chapters are welcome as well as stories, and no lewd things please! *D.T.A.62 I'm looking at you! *

and yes, this series will be more older teen themes for cursing and some references that are adult themed as well as a few occasions where you could say it gets steamy.

*I hate you james.*

See ya around!

And stay friggin weird!

-T.S.W.!


	3. Chapter 1 part two

T.S.W. mimicking bill cipher: well, well, well what do we have here? Well interesting to see I have followers and likers! Thanks guys! And we haven't even posted the first chapter yet…. Should I do a YouTube episode/video/post for you all to see the zodiac and possibly a theme once we get one together for it… but listening to the original soundtrack on whatever song you want is good, but hey! We got the second part to the series! Yes the first part needs a revamp and that wont be a goal till after about chapter Five part two? Maybe chapter six part one…. But we got the next one! This entire part is done by me and D.t.A.62, so whattcha say? Interested?! Please review, reply, pm, etc. and you may get a chance to read a snip from the next chapter or a later chapter (like chapter 20 where a arc begins…) who knows… you may just see something out of the ordinary!, is this a long beginning note to a chapter?! Yes… yes, it is, and without further ado! The second part to the epic return!

Chapter one: the epic return… part two

A few hours since the shifter left did the group disband, melody got Emily, who woke up to the shifters entrance, back to bed, Tari and the wounded elves left for their kingdom as the storm hit, Wendy stayed because she could and jack had no choice but to stay after being barraged with questions.

"how did you get the journals?!" dipper demanded.

"yeah how!" Mabel interjected with him; jack only sighed.

"four years ago… I came here to scout out the place since I saw the "we are hiring" add in the paper, since I only get a monthly check from my parents, I needed more cash than that to sustain myself, as I walked up, a large chest launched itself out of a hole next to the shack, almost hitting me, when it landed, it smashed, and I saw those journals among the other contents, which I eventually threw back in, but those journals…. I just couldn't let them go… it was both exciting and interesting to read about your granduncle… and your adventures here in gravity falls five summers ago, I wasn't going to tell you until later when I thought of a way to tell you without you guys doing what you are doing now!" jack said, mentioning the fact he was tied to a chair with rope and a bright lamp pointed at him "interrogation" style.

"oh… good point dude…" Soos said, turning off the light.

"trust me… if I knew that freak was going to come, I would've happily given them back to you two… or the original author anyway when he arrived…. But I've scouted the bunker over and over, but still couldn't find a way in!" jack said sighing as Soos untied him.

"well that's where we have to go to get those journals back…." Dipper sighed, pinching his brow.

"I say we repay the favor he gave us!" Wendy said, with a wild grin.

"it's not like we can just waltz into the bunker and find hm right?!" jack said, rubbing his wrist.

"well… yes actually…" dipper said, grinning as he explained on what to grab and do.

The next day.

"are you ready?!" dipper asked the four before him, Soos had a thick metal baseball bat, Mabel had her pink soft ball bat, dipper had an old hockey stick, Wendy had her hatchet, and jack on the other hand packed heat, a m1 grand to be exact.

"Yeah!" Wendy said.

"yup!" Soos said.

"ditto!" Mabel said quietly.

"yep!" jack said, cocking it. "I didn't hit this guy with this when I had a chance earlier… so now he's going to get full of lead!' jack said darkly as he slid it over his shoulder so it rested on his back.

"ready guys?" Wendy said, and began to scale up the tree, and hit the lever the other four just nodded.

As the tree went down and steps appeared, Mabel only grinned and held her bat like a shotgun, "pumping" it as the tree finally stopped.

"lock and load boys!" she said before going down the stairs, and the others followed. "wow... this chamber is boring…" jack said, looking around the first room. "avoid that!" dipper said as he opened up the other end of the room. "let's go!" Mabel said as the five walked in, as the others remained on guard, Jack gazed at the controls and other things in the next room.

"huh… interesting… so this is what a security looked like back then…" jack said to himself as he fiddled with a switch, dipper and Mabel looked at the cameras, somehow still on for the several years of absence to the bunker.

"look!" Mabel said, pointing to a monitor, the cryochamber they once trapped the shifter in was torn apart, both literally and physically.

"hate to be here when that happened…" jack said with a glance before pulling the rifle from his shoulder.

"onward my fellow soldiers!" he said, then entered the disinfecting chamber, a loud hiss came from it as jack felt at least four gallons of water hit him hard, then air to blow him off, then the next door opened, the others entered together as jack made a makeshift fort with rocks and some metal, almost giving a sand bag wall feel.

"I'm a sentry now!" he said in a comic voice as he knelt behind it and placed the gun on a small place holder, making a machine gun nest in a fashion, but with a high-powered rifle.

"okay… we need to draw him here… and take him out… I'm a good shot so ill take out his legs and at least wound him elsewhere… you guys then enter stage and whack him to hell!" jack said, attaching a scope to the iron sights.

"got it." Dipper said, looking down one of the several tunnels, with a few new ones since their last encounter with this creature.

"okay… so attracting him should not be hard… but how do we get him here?" Wendy said, leaning against a wall. "I got an idea!" Mabel said, pulling out her phone.

"let's see if he likes my play list!" she said, tapping her phone as a loud bearing pop music came out of the speaker at high volume.

"huh… dance till you can't stop by patty Kerry eh?" jack said wisely as a loud rumble came from one tunnel.

"here we go!" dipper shouted.

"hey dude…" Soos asked jack. "do you think this guy might be immune to bullets? I mean, he could be right. And that would be so bad!" Soos said as jack chuckled.

"if armor piercing can't pierce it… only a tank can!' jack said aiming down a tunnel that suddenly had a bright red light coming from it.

"legs… arms… crotch… chest, face… all open?" jack said puzzled, as he took aim, the creature moves fast as it approached, but one thing caught everyone's eyes, the trench coat.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Jack fired three times, one to the gut and two to the knees, as the man appeared in the room, screaming, the shifter rolled, changing shape as it turned into a large beetle.

"gah!" jack panicked as he rolled with the gun, barely dodging as the shifter bashed through the barricade he made with ease.

"ow!" the shifter said staining on his now multiple legs. "what do we have here?" he said, as his wounds seem nonexistent as he loomed over the crouching teen.

"five idiots with weapons bent on destroying you?" jack said grinning, the others surrounded the shifter, jack subconsciously aimed for the head, as Wendy went to swing her axe into the shifters leg, the shifter moved… for jack's' weapon. "hey!" he cried, trying to keep hold of the weapon as the rifle was lifted up, as the shifter changed form, into a rather large gorilla, a sickening crunch came from the weapon as the barrel and the grip was crushed with one hand, the other grabbed jack as the weapon finally fell from his grip. "I always wondered what humans looked like skinless…" he said, before jack felt the air leave him, the others smacked and slashed, while one hand crushed jack slowly, the other was in perfect order to be used as a club against the others.

"we need to get him out of his grip!" Wendy shouted, barely dodging a slam.

"got it dude!" Soos roared, appearing on the shifters back, pulling hair and punching the left side of the shifters face, but a final blow to the left eye released jack, who groaned as he hit the floor.

"dips! Cover me!' Mabel cried, running to jack, who wheezed.

"I'm alright… might have broke a rib *cough* or two…" he said, but his grin never left his face, with a few more gasps and coughs, he stood, grabbing the broken rifle.

"heh…" he said, ripping the barrel pieces off that were still attached and broken, making a very short broken rifle, and racing for the shifter, as Soos was thrown off the shifters back into a wall upside down.

"DIE!" jack roared, slamming the broken and sharp barrel like a bayonet into the shifters gut, and pulled the trigger repeatedly.

Pumf! Pumf! Pumf! Pumf! Pumf! Pumf!

Each round came with a sickening muffle and pop inside the creature until the last round popped out the back with a loud sickening bang.  
the shifter retreated, after knocking jack aside of course and backing up.

"this cant be happening!" he roared as he changed form, somehow the barrel of the gun was lodged in so there was no easy way to remove it.

"argh… this pain… you don't know what you have done do you?" he said, falling to one knee.

"you thought you won… didn't you… but I will return…. Have those journals… I no longer need them… but you won't either…. Nothing In them can prepare you for what's coming… a day that ends all days…. You will see…" the shifter sad, before turning into a large mole and digging down, leaving a pile of dirt covering his escape.

"… well that was interesting and remarkably easy…" jack croaked, leaning against a wall, Soos limped over with a bloody nose and banged up knee.

"what do you think he meant by "I will return! Hahahahaha?!" jack said in a voice that only brought smiles to the four with him.

"I don't know…. But let's find those journals…." Dipper said, as the party walked, or limped around, searching for three leather _**book**_s within the hallways and holes.

A tiny bit later

"oi! Found them!' jack said, lifting up his backpack, which was torn to shreds.

"aw… this cost me twenty-five dollars…." He said, sighing, but looked at the three _**book**_s before him, one thought came to his mind as he saw one picture in front of him on one of the journals pages, one that was open on the floor… a woman in a robe with eight eyes, and several tapestries behind her drawn in the pages, depicting a very familiar creature to jack, as he picked it up, another page came into view, an older one to be in fact, a teen girl with a sweater and a grappling hook.

"to be continued eh…" jack said in his head as the others came, he slapped the third journal closed as he picked up the others.

"here… ill read them under your guidance… but I have read them several times... I just need a few notes from them…" jack said, coughing, and patting dippers shoulder, as he gave him the journals.

"next time if you want to get rid of them… just ask me… I got a few ideas that could work…" he whispered, before walking towards the observation room. Leaving the others to decide to follow him or not.

There! Its done! God that took forever to do… since we all are separated… we cannot just sit together and type on the same pc, no we had to break it up in days, morning and night, since out chat room wasn't working since so many were using it, we had to do emails and phone calls, thank god this is over… but it only has begun.

If you caught jacks interesting knowledge of a certain being, do you think he knows more than he lets on? Or does he only know a few things? I can't tell either since it is also partially D.T.A.62s character creation… since we both make his dual personality, both a bit psychotic and smart so its hard since I do the smart version and he does the crazy side… and if you wanted to know more of the characters…. I will give two per chapter, or one per part, as to start with the other twin:

Mason "dipper" pines:

Sex: male.

Age: 17.

Hair: brown (short)

Zodiac: pine tree (dexx)

Description: dipper pines has since always been smart, finishing collage a fourteen, a new record for the world, not only did he finish collage early, but he also was hired by a institute for science, one that even ford was giddy over, dipper was happy to go but he made sure one thing was clear to his boss, that he was heading though gravity falls Oregon every summer to see his best friends and uncles, his boss agreed, having a few pals from that town as well, but under another condition, he brings back anything he finds in that town that is not recorded in any _**book**_s if he finds anything out of the ordinary, a picture perhaps if he cant bring it, of course dipper agreed…

All you thought was that nothing big will happen right? We have a few holes in the filler parts but each will have clues (non-coded bits within the actual story) in it! But nothing will be as shocking as the twentieth chapter… nothing will prepare you for it… what is it dare say? Here's the chapters title that will shock you to kingdom come:

Djx kvex djzd mesux xcxensgx!

What's that? Its coded? Aw too bad XD you aren't getting a sneak peak that easy… just maybe if you stick around will you "happen" to find the title… just maybe….

Anyways here's the ends chapters codes! Solve 'em will ya?:

(ill go easy on you with Vingere, which this is: the key is somewhere in the stories text (it appears 3 times apparently!)

Koqu cockc epfs dzbb vo dfhg yf…. Lbcgk uvs cwdfsd gg hvo opcrc sor yxgxg hrw fzjsf qfwxufgg zwsgcxsmzm?!

Other codes:

Dzi hszoo xlnv…

Vkliwb vkdoo uhwxuq vrrq!

And:

8'5' 23'8'15' 8'15'12'4'19' 19'5'3'18'5'20'19' 6'18'15'13' 5'22'5'18'25'15'14'5' 8'1'19'0'13'15'18'5' 20'8'1'14' 5'14'15'21'7'8' 20'15' 8'9'4'5'…

See you all around and remember:

Reality is an illusion! The universe is a hologram, buy gold! BBBYYYEEE! -bill cipher.

*holding back from giving away anything to soon!*

-T.S.W. and pals.


	4. Chapter 2 part one

Chapter two: part one: giant problems (code part: m=t)

The smoke made the sky dark, watching the mystery shack burn before his eyes, red and orange flames licked through the shacks walls, turning it black as coal smoke rose to the sky, a faint laugher could be heard over the loud crackling and shattering, he only could look with fear as he saw something inside, trapped, a lock of brown hair, a pink magma sweater, but he couldn't move as the building cracked loudly, as it began to fall, crashing with a boom, going down, breaking through the lower levels, deeper and deeper into the earth, the flames only grew hotter, as he was pulled from it.

"GGGGGAAAAHHHH!" dipper roared from his bed, launching straight up, panting. "not again…" he said to himself, the nightmares…. The dreams he had, only put fear into his mind, what did they mean? Not like dreams can become real right?

"dip?!" Mabel yelled, entering on the boy. "GAH!" dipper shouted, rolling off his bed. "ow." He said plainly.

"are you okay?" she asked, helping her brother up.

"eh ill live…."

"not what I meant… why did you scream?" she asked, in a very demanding way.

"oh… nothing…. Just hit my head that's all…" he lied, he didn't want to worry her or have to go through "therapy Mabel's" torture like he did a few years ago when he told her he had a nightmare.

"… okay… oh and sleepy head…. Its almost nine!" she said, leaving as she closed the door, snickering as dipper panicked, he tried to get up every day at six, he was late!

"crap!" he cursed, running for the shower with his towel.

After getting dressed, he went downstairs, finding jack at the counter, dipper could see the light impressions of the bandages on his chest and gut, clearly still injured from yesterday…

Yesterday…

The day he found out the shifter still lived… better yet escaped his prison, and called revenge on them, and what he said after… something that worried him, what did he mean on what's to come? Who should they worry about? They killed bill cipher, who could threaten them now?

"hey dips!" jack said, not looking up from a magazine, a old gold watch one he remembered reading long ago.

"hi…" he said, walking to the front door.

"your sis is outside with Wendy…. Something about a "BVG"? What is that anyway?" jack asked, looking up for a first time, dipper instantly stepped away from the door. "boys vs girls…. We are in trouble…." Dipper said, panicking, searching for somewhere to hide.

"oh I love those!' jack said in a sarcastic voice, then the front door opened.

"hey-yo dippingsause!" Mabel roared, as Wendy chucked behind her.

"what…" dipper said, sweating a bit knowing what was coming.

"tug a war at Wendy's tonight! Jackie wanna come? We need a man on his team!" Mabel teased; jack smiled evilly.

"oh, I'm in…" he said then promptly returned to his magazine. "but I'm somewhat busy tonight, If I get a call I have to leave." He said sighing, dipper wondered what it could be but Soos barged in from the employee lounge.

"dudes! Bus!" he said, bolting past the four as he made his way to an arriving vehicle.

"huh… right on time at nine thirty…" jack said, looking at a clock on the wall.

"okay! Work time guys!" Wendy said, grabbing a broom and quickly sweeping, dipper sighed and helped Mabel set up "fresh" post cards and crappy gifts.

"okay…. We all here?" jack said, looking at the three before him, who either slapped their heads in annoyance or one who clapped cheerfully.

"yep-per-do!" Mabel said, still clapping.

"okay! Let the very first worst tug a war-" he said looking at dipper with a smile. "commence!" he said, grabbing his end with dipper while the girls grabbed theirs.

"HEAVE!" jack yelled as the two tugged against the girls, they both equaled until jack gave away, holding his sides.

"owowowowowowow… that hurt but it was worth it!" he said whispering, Wendy laughed as dipper who held on was pulled into a pool of mud (courtesy of Mabel and her pig, who sat at the sidelines)

"hahaha!" Mabel roared with laughter. "alpha twin! Alpha twin! Alpha twin!" she chanted annoying dipper as the other two had a bit of adjustment.

"… rematch?" dipper asked, as jacks pocket blared catchy music.

(A/N. T.S.W.: go here if you want to hear what it is! Trust me… its good: watch?v=Z6usKhzL8uI).

"uh oh... gotta go!' jack said, answering as he walked towards town and his bike.

"bye!' Mabel shouted after as he rode away on a small trail, then she turned to the others.

"… so….. what now?"

The three walked in the forest, not a wise decision, but hey! It was an idea, see if anything has changed, if anything was new I this small town.

"hey I'm on the edge!" Mabel said, standing on a small fallen tree that melded with rock.

"boo!' dipper and Wendy said at once, as the three continued until they came to a clearing, where four teens stood, one was a familiar one "hey its jack!" Mabel said, almost bolting ahead, but stopped as she saw something, he was standing there, watching the trees with three girls, one with multi colored hair, one with red and the last black and short, watching the forest for some reason.

"what are they doing?" Wendy asked puzzled, but then the trees moved… no… not the trees….

"holy crap!" Mabel said, as a rather large spider walked out onto the small clearing, which was no bigger than half a football field.

The spider itself reached as high at the point of the water tower, its legs twice that as it slowly approached the four and a small pickup.

"oi!" jack yelled, clearly and loud enough for the three to hear.

"Stop it tight there!"

Jack roared, the spider stopped, and looked down.

"you can't go this way! Stay in the forest!" jack yelled up, but the spider only looked at him.

"turn back now-"

"no." a small word came from the spider, tensing everyone up, the spider lowered itself to jack.

"I lived all my life in that forest… its time for me to move." It said, boomingly, then its eight eyes set on the one colorful thing on the field, a rather bright orange sweater with a puppy in a taco across the way in the forest line.

"uh oh." Mabel said, as jack turned, seeing Mabel.

He didn't even need to hear him for dipper to understand what he just said, three letters, all that came out before the spider ran faster than the four teens could run towards the three.

"run-" the spider moved. "-for your lives!" jack bellowed, racing as the three girls ran for the truck, the older woman with the twins was the first to act, pulling Mabel and dipper with her as she ran, the ground shook as the spider seemed to run, jack hit the tree line shortly after the spider did, somehow keeping up, though pained for sure.

"we'll get to town!" said the multi colored haired girl as she drove off, jack had no choice but to run,

"faster!" jack said in his head, cursing his injury.

"faster!" he shouted.

"aaahhhh!" Mabel screamed, avoiding a falling tree by mere inches.

"come on! To the town!" Wendy shouted, racing with them, bursting out of the forest, they almost ran into a familiar face with his white shirt and business pants and tie, tad strange waved as they ran by, only to have a spider leg land near him by inches, as it passed, he said one thing.

"that was fun."

Dipper, Mabel and Wendy ran into the greasys diner, where lazy Susan stood pouring coffee.

"well hello kids, what can I get for you today?" she asked, not realizing the approaching creature.

"hide!' dipper roared.

"hide? Bear, pig or rabbit dear?" Susan said, reaching under the counter as the spider hit the shack.

"oh my god!' Susan yelled, as the spider hammered the roof.

"HIDE!" she shouted, ducking down, as did some customers, just as the diner was rocked.

Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramírez

sex: male

hair: none

zodiac: question mark/qntmsh

description: the current owner of the mystery shack, after the twins left, he and melody settled down and continued Stanley pines achievements, continuing the ever loving mystery shack, after having a kid, the two have been busy with work and her, but always found time for each other and others like the twins (coded: Qssq ugsoq zmspd izyuq depx sevwvg nxd qznq gsdjvgw zmspd vd)

Im alive! Or am i? XD welcome back lads! Its an early chapter since I have a lot to organize for furute chapters with L.A. and D.T.A62 and E.2A., so expect a long wait guys! I am working as hard as I can and frankly E.2.A. hasn't been in touch with me much with the book, so expect little from him, but D.T.A.62 has been writing ideas like crazy! That much can be clear, and guess what?

"not everything is what it seems!" same and boring eh?

*chuckled softly* you have no idea what's going to happen, do you?

If you guys have deciphered my past cryptograms, you would know something secretive! Someone is lying to everyone, better yet two are! And guess who's returning? Two special twins have chosen to return, two that will appear in the next part, how?

That I cannot say until about 1-3 weeks from now, depending o what we do… also I will make a cover soon, that's one of the things I have to do.

And like a great author I idolize, I proclaim a author death!

(a rather large tree crashes through his roof, smashing him immediately, then it lifts up as a giant spider walks off, ironic right?)

-T.S.W. AND PALS!

Grzq fdph wkh udlq dqg zdvkhg wkh vslghu rxw…

(XD its funny to us….)


	5. Chapter 2 part 2

Chapter to: part two:

Jack ran as fast as he could, help wasn't close…. If he had more power… if he wasn't injured during this time…..

"damn it! Faster!" he roared, blazing past trees and animals, who fled at his mere presence.

A tall tower just reaching the heights of the trees, a tower made of dirty metal, once gleaming gold, now reduced to greyish green from time.

"hold it there!" yelled an Elvin man from one part of a long wall, bows with arrows aimed at jack as he slid to a halt.

"I come to speak with the princess!" jack yelled, as bows were aimed at him.

"I do not want quarrel with the Elvin kingdom! Just help!" he yelled up, a few moments before a voice came from the wall again.

"you may enter!" said the guard again, as the large gates opened, jack almost ran in, as he was aided by Elvin guards.

"follow us… step out of line-"

"I know." Jack said annoyed as they rushed to a large chamber deep within the city.

On a large platform, stood three thrones, one in dead center, the largest and colored deeply, red and blue around its cushion sat a thin man with a true golden crown straight from the dark ages.

The second chair to the left of the man sat a woman in teal robes, a golden twig crown and long silver hair, the chair somewhat smaller than the middle one but had some deep purple in its cushion.

The last chair to the mans right sat a young teen elf, with a silver twig crown and a whitish green garment, in a chair with little color and size, but still holding familiarity to the other two with a mix of blue, green, purple, silver and gold.

"king Erial, my lady Eris and tari…" jack said quickly, and kneeling.

"what do we owe the pleasure jack?" tari said, standing, seeing this face of worry.

"I need help, a rogue aranea has escaped the barrier…. I need only a squad of soldiers to help dis-"

"we take no quarrel with humans… let them deal with it." Said the Elvin king Erial.

"we need none of YOUR kind here either custos!" the man almost boomed in his Irish accent, standing before jack.

"leave now-"

"father!" tari roared, as the entire room flinched.

"this man has asked for our help…. Even if he is what he is he cannot fight…. He is injured!" she boomed, stepping for her father, which wasn't mch distance but the man subcausiously leaned away.

"a squad isn't much to spare… I will go with him to insure this is not a hoax as well!" she said, the king said nothing as he walked past jack.

"up.. I need a squad to my assistance… actually mke it two!" she ordered a guard, who ran away quickly.

"wow…." Jack said on the way to the gate.

"I have… a temper even my father wouldn't mess with… you are lucky I know you Jackson…" she said, with a blank face, jack only smiled lightly, while keeping a four foot distance as guards moved behind them.

The diner finnaly stopped, and everyone scrambed out.

"move!" wendy boomed, pushing a man trying to grab his glasses, Mabel snatched them and jumped ot with the man, and gave it to him quickly.

"dips?!" wendy called, dipper tried to move, but his leg was stuck under a bent table, it didn't hurt… but it was stuck.

"go! Ill get my self out!" dipper roared as wendy looked to the door and dipper repeatedly.

"im not leaving you behind…" she said, and ran to his side, trying to bend the table, it didn't even creak.

"come on!" she said, trying harder as slams got closer…. Large slams of several legs.

"go leave me!" dipper yelled, wendy risisted several attempts to push her back.

"im not leaving you dipper!" she said, trying harder with more force, only snapping the table in half…. Hirozantally.

"oh come on!" she yelled, and repeatedly kicked it as the steps got closer.

"wendy…" dipper said, she turned to see him crying, someone outside screamed.

"go…. Its your only chance…" he said, she couldn't move as a large shadow came above them, she shut her eyes, excpecting the slam…

"NO!" Mabel roared, as the spider lifted one leg, ready to slam down on the diner, but something stopped it, an arrow planted right at the spiders joint, it screamed and recoiled it, taking several steps back, that's when she saw them…

"elves?!" said lasy susa, as a small band of golden warriors burst into the clearing, arrows came froma back unit while a second unit ran forward with blades.

"Mabel!" jack called, running up to her with the elvin princess.

"where were you?!"

"getting friends…." He said.

"and owes me a favor." Tari said, somewhat grinning with determination.

"dipper and wendy are stil in there!" Mabel said, as tari and two soldiers ran forward.

"we got them!" she sad, as they changed corse for the diner.

"what the?!" wendy said to herself, as several elves slashed the spiders legs, effectively taking one down but merely injuring the others, as arrows rained down on it.

"dude! Elves!" sh said to dipper who saw arrows fly by the window and the spider screamching in pain.

"wow… but who-"

"come on dipper, cant leave your arse here can we?" tari said, with two guards.

"hes stuck…" wendy said as the two guards moved for dpper, yet seemingly able to bend thre inches of steel together and free dipper.

"wow.. elves are strong…"

"eh… its one of our triats most overlook." Tair said, as the five left the dinner quickly, as the spider fought the small band of soldiers what were at its feet, arrows hit its head in attempt to blind it, three of eight eyes were hit already, and the spider wasn't happy.

"its stil up?!" tair said, admased.

"what do you mean " its still up"?" wendy asked.

"well most creatrures barely last a minute after battle against us, the dwarves have lasted a while but the arrows got them, man cant fight weither ground or archer units…. And ndont get me started on creautres…" she said as the spider slammed down as a elvin soldeir just barely dodged.

"Jackson.. you have a way to contact a guardian of that gem right?" she asked the teen, who glared.

"guardian of that gem?!" dipper questioned as jack threw imaginary daggers in his mind at tari.

"yes… but it has to be an emergency." he said, tari merely pointed behind her to the fight and jack sighed with a chuckle.

"fine…. Consider that favor used." Jack sneered before pulling a small rock out of his pocket.

"don't think they will help!" he said before stompng on it with his foot, where it smashed and created thick dust around him, almost a deep fog, as some fugure appeared, the dust hadnt settled before jack ran out coughing.  
"okay.. I was wrong…" he said before something launched out of the fog like cloud, something with a giant silver blade, the elvin archers stopped their hail, the soldiers ran for cover, as a saound of steel armor creaking rang in the air, the world went quiet for a mere second, as a armored knight in black robes launched itself at the spider, a laud roar came from it, some roar that even the spider stepped back from, as the blade swung, cutting the spider in half from the bottom, it went cleanly through, nothing could stop the power of the sword… nothing.

"… holy crap!" Mabel boomed as the spider fell all the way, everyone was quiet as the knight stood from a anding kneel.

"Jackson Peterson…" it said, turning to the teen, who gave a deep glare to it.

"don't call us again without an emergency… this hardly called for an emergency.." it said in a somewhat female voice as it walked past the body, and the other townsfolk Back into the forest.

"uh.. who or what is that guy?!"

"not a guy… girl…" jack said, frowning as he watched the place the being disappeared.

"one of four guardians, I personally met all four.. out a good thing mind you." jack said darkly.

"they do not like revealing themselves…. Most of the time." Jack said, sighing.

"I swore she was going to cleave my head…" he murmured silently as dipper walked to Mabel.  
'you okay?" he asked hs trembling sister.

"more than okay! That was AAAAWWWWEESSSSSOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEE!" she boomed, dipper and wendy laughed as tari chuckled.

"okay! I have a million questions and so does dips here who are the guardian? What are the guardians, how did you know them and when did you meet them!" Mabel blurted out to jack, who chuckled.

"later… I have to do something first…" jack said, walking to tari, who sighed.

"fathers going to kill me… we are not supposed to meet a guardian or be in the presence unless it wants to…" she said, as jack sighed with her.

"yeah… but that's over now right?"

"okay gem…" she sneered, as jack chuchled.

"funny… I couldve swore you said-"

"I did. Do not cross me jackson… never cross the elves…" she said darkly and left with her soldiers, jack gave a worried glance to her as she left.

"wonder whats got her underwear in a twist…" he said, as dipper and Mabel barked him with questions.

"this will be a long evening…." Jack thought as he headed for the supermarket for suppies for soos, and the two twins followed, wendy watched the elves leave, facinatied, as she looked at a small picture, a picture of a woman,… an old picture with a young wendy at the corner, the woman was smiling, and had something around her neck… a locket similar to taris.

Mic drop!

Your first glimpse at the guardians of the gem! They wont appear for a while…

And you dear reader whos name I shall not mention! Thank you! Wow I didn't expect apm yet! Yes you are correct about one thing:

Jack is hiding something…

Something big? Something small? I cannot tell except for one thing, custos… decode it (its in a special code I never thought ill use et here I am) and know a secret jack knows.

Thanks T.S.W. for giving me the end ropes for this! And loyalartemis? I hope to meet you soon!

Anyway! Destorytheawesome62 out!

(T.S.W. slams a rather large maul onto his head, splinterring it into a glory explosion.)

T.S.W.: on with the epilogue for the chapter!

Jack finally got some peace from the twins…. Sighing he looked at a small frame n a desk, of him and seven girls and two other boys.

"heh…" he said, smiling at the old photo… for some reason jack was dressed up in a old pilgrim outfit, along with the other teens.

"miss you all…" he said, lightly embracing it as a knock came from his door.

"who knocks at ten pm?!" jack said, opening the door with a forceful pull, but was lost for words when he saw the knocker.

"hello… I am looking for Jackson Peterson." Said a teen with an eye patch, one that bore a single image of a cartoonish eye, with his pitch-black hair, jack smiled.

"welcome to my home… and you are?" jack asked, the teen smiled.

"rich…. Rich _pilleb_…"

Mabel heard the car arrive before she even moved, with dipper, she burst down the stairs, where Soos stood at the door, which was thrown open.

"Soos! Let go of me! I can't breathe!" called a familiar voice to the twins, a gruff older voice.

"Stanley…. we have been gone for five years... give him a break…" Stanford pines said.

"well he's going to break my back, arms, chest and several body parts I cannot pronounce!" Stanley pines boomed as the man put him down.

"now where-" he said as Mabel rushed into stan.

"holy Mabel!" he said, as she threatened to break his back too.

"god dang it Mabel let go…" he said, but suckered up to it.

"oh dipper… sixer has something for you…" he said, as ford stepped into view of the teen boy wh didn't move from his spot.

"I think this might fascinate you..." ford said, holding a journal... one bearing a number four…

(vingere)

xv xpqpgqlx sg p lplv ggqpyh: npzvfw kpzclr fhbzh, xxtvej s gdcc-eafcbj ymotbppr, kjvp eafcbj eljgl-Opgfbjpc xxtvej ijvpes, VFHB. TY. TFPKP. OYET.

Izfdx od wyp… rpi mgpr zdcc miti nctios…

Ipp lms lqww xvgv nzpe…

P xcztitkj dlbat mp xpal…

Azafg etwp ct azfkii…

Nplv uwwdp aid etwp ct klfkii….

I dpgstb zyi idtod wiptw mi lcwhy…

Jsxmyowixx dsema jp elsdey…..

L lpbm dsema jp oitizzjie, wwap ajat dpin awde…

Sot syzat ipp evvt kzdx…

Hgigtxz lqww vfkmcdi, uxup hmma zpeysc…

Ltlqpcld lre hpzzxjco deesh aslpm rwxp xp qccy…

(Not vingere)

lv wklv d vhfuhw phvvdjh? bhv... lw lv... jrrg mre nhhs vroylqj wkhvh... rqh vkdoo krog d gdun vhfuhw wkdw zloo eorz brxu plqg

We got sorted… mostly so here's the next chapter guys! D.T.A.62 did most of this! Thanks james!

The next chapter is called "the fellowship of the gnomes". Enjoy!

-T.S.W. and pals!


End file.
